¿Buenas Noticias?
by Diamont Star
Summary: No existen las noticias buenas ni malas, son solo noticias... Bueno, tal vez me equivoque. (TadaHoney) (AU Tadashi!Alive) (No spoilers)
1. ¿Buenas noticias?

-¿Para qué me llamaste, hermano?

-Quería contarte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué tan importante es?

-En una escala del uno al diez, doce.

-Oh, creo que ya sé que es. (sonrisa)

-¿En serio?

-¡Inventaste un nuevo robot!

-Err… No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cuál es la noticia?

-Ah, eso. Solo no quiero que te sobresaltes ni grites, ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí, como tu digas. ¡Ahora cuéntame!

-Es Honey.

-¿Honey? ¿La chica de cabello negro y un mechón morado casi de mi estatura que siempre mastica goma de mascar?

-Nop. La rubia de bonitos ojos verdes. Qué siempre anda tomándose fotos con todo el mundo.

-Creo que ya sé quién es. Me la presentaste el otro día. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella… está embarazada.

-(boquiabierto) ¡No puede ser!

-Ni yo mismo me lo creí.

-Y apenas va a cumplir los veinte años… Bueno, yo considero que a pesar de ser una noticia algo impactante, no merece el doce de calificación.

-No me dejaste acabar.

-¿Hay más?

-(asentir)

-Tampoco creo que supere lo anterior.

-El asunto es que yo… pues, yo… (tartamudear)

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo… (suspiro) Hiro… vas a ser tío.

-…

-…

-¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Dijiste que voy a ser…?

-…tío. Escuchaste bien. Felicidades.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Siempre quise tener un sobrino! (emocionado)

-Tranquilo, recuerda que no puedes hablar tan fuerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un secreto..

-¿Para qué quisieras ocultar un secreto a…? (se calla)

-¿Ahora comprendes?

-¡Dios mío!

-Aquí vamos…

-¡Es imposible! Eso significa que… ¿¡Vas a ser papá!? (incrédulo)

-Supongo que sí tienes un sobrino, debería ser el hijo de tu hermano. (sarcasmo)

-¡¿Entonces eres el padre del bebé que está esperando Holly?!

-Honey.

-Como sea. ¿Eres tú?

-Sí. Nacerá en menos de año. (sonrisa tímida)

-¡Enhorabuena! No puedo esperar para saber si será niño o niña, yo quisiera sugerir un nombre, como… un segundo, ¿la tía Cass sabe sobre esto?

-Ese es el pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-Sí, como no. (sarcasmo) Ya vimos como se puso cuando me descubrió participando en una pelea de robots ilegal, imagina como se pondrá cuando su "pequeño hombrecito" embarazo a una adolescente.

-(risa)

-Lo quieras o no, es la verdad. Llevan tres años de noviazgo y casi diez de conocerse, para acabarla nadie sabía sobre su relación de pareja más que yo.

-Entiendo, señor sabelotodo, pero sinceramente estoy aterrado.

-No te preocupes, yo ayudare lo más que pueda.

-No quiero darte problemas.

-Descuida, será divertido y además, no tengo otra cosa que hacer por las tardes.

-También recuerda que aún faltan 7 meses.

-¡Pasaran volando!

-Debo buscar un empleo.

-¡Te graduaras antes!

-Y si me voy a responsabilizar del niño… ¿eso no implica matrimonio?

-Nah, tampoco es necesario. Tómate tu tiempo.

-Debería contarte mis problemas más seguidos, hermanito. (sonríe)

-Ni que lo digas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, queridos lectores uwu Me presento como la autora de esta y otras historias relacionadas con Grandes Heroés (Big Hero 6) con las ideas más absurdas y aleatorias del mundo ;D Nadie se esperaba la noticia ¿eh? Es solo un AU (Alternative Universe) donde Tadashi sobrevive y tiene "cierto" romance con Honey Lemon (sonrisa maligna(?) Obviamente se que él no sería capaz de cometer tales atrocidades (?) para mi es todo un caballero segun yo imagino y repetaría por completo a su querida Limon con miel :3 Solo una idea que surgio por ahí, con otro poco de inspiración y el simple hecho de que ame por completo la película... y BAM! (?) salío este pequeño One-shot. Intente un nuevo estilo de narración, algo simple para mi gusto, pero creo que capto el impacto que provoco en Hiro y su pobre hermano xD<br>_

_Agradezco su atención y ojala les haya gustado w _

_Tami Tamagochi~_


	2. Un robot no sabe cerrar la boca,

Después de terminar la conversación, se dieron las buenas noches y finalmente decidieron irse a dormir. O algo parecido a eso. Tadashi, por más que lo intentara, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Si lo lograba, sabía que se adentraría en una sucesión de pesadillas donde perdía a su querida Honey, o al hijo que se estaba formando en ella, o a ambos, cabe decir. Después de aceptar que probablemente pasaría toda la noche en vela, volteo hacia el gran compartimento rojo en el suelo. Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió la semana pasada invadieron su mente.

* * *

><p>-Eres muy lento, <em>Dashi<em>.-se quejo la joven rubia al ver el paso al que iba su novio tratando de seguirla.

-No entiendo cómo puedes correr así de rápido con esos tacones tan altos.-refunfuño entre intentos de recuperar el aliento. Honey sólo le sonrió de manera juguetona.

-También eres un gruñón.-añadió reprimiendo una risita. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y simplemente volvió a jalarlo del brazo para conducirlo a su laboratorio.

Se lo había prometido, era la única razón que lo mantenía de pie. Tampoco contaba que ella terminaría el dichoso proyecto a los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo en el sofá de su taller, esperando a que la chica de ojos verdes le mostrara la sorpresa, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que usar toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no volver a caer dormido y cumplir su promesa.

En algún momento en el trayecto no se fijó muy bien por donde iba y terminó chocando contra un poste frente a su camino. Murmuró algo parecido a un _auch _mientras tocaba con una mano el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

-¡Tadashi!-ella exclamo con angustia al ver a su novio agonizando en el suelo.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes verme? ¿Tus signos vitales responden? ¿Sabes cuantos dedos hay frente a tus ojos?

-Algo adolorido, un poco borroso, sí, y siete.-mascullo todas sus respuestas en una oración, aún desorientado. Honey suspiro en alivio y lo ayudo a levantarse.- Vamos a tu laboratorio, ya estamos cerca.

-Pero necesitas atención médica inmediata, no estamos seguros si ocurrió algo malo en tu organismo.-argumento con postura firme e irrevocable.

-Tienes un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios ahí.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Anda! ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo con ese ánimo contagioso característico de ella, aplaudiendo muy entusiasmada.

Esta vez poniendo atención de por dónde iba, llegaron a la puerta que conducía su destino. La latina abrió con sus llaves color pastel y al fin pudieron entrar a la habitación.

-¡Ponte cómodo mientras busco el botiquín!-exclamo invitándolo a pasar, señalándole una silla giratoria donde podía tomar asiento.

Antes nunca se le habría venido a la cabeza comprar una, pero desde que Tadashi le mostró lo funcionales –y divertidas- que eran, tenía una en casi cualquier lugar donde podía recostarse como se le dé la gana y reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente sin ser interrumpida. En resumen, solo tiene dos sillas giratorias porque solo tiene dos lugares que cumplan esos requisitos; su habitación y su reciente laboratorio personal. Se lo asignaron el mes pasado, gracias a sus avances en sus proyectos, aunque en realidad no está muy segura de querer quedárselo. Extraña la compañía de los demás alumnos, la mayoría eran muy amables con ella. Como Tadashi.

-¡Aquí esta!- anuncio Honey en un grito triunfal, mostrando la cajita con una cruz roja en el aire. Regreso a donde se encontraba el pelinegro, tarareando una canción alegre mientras sacaba los instrumentos necesarios.- Ahora debes mantenerte quieto, intentare ser lo más sutil posible pero eso no se podrá lograr si te mueves mucho, ¿entiendes Dashi?

Tadashi asintió obediente, siguiendo todas las instrucciones que le indicaba hacer. No se quejo durante el tratamiento, y cuando acabo, la joven le ofreció unas galletitas preparadas por ella misma el día anterior. Él no pudo evitar reír cuando tomo una.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes? Es agradable que alguien se preocupe por ti, y más si es buena cocinando o atendiendo a los demás.-comento al darle una buena mordida a las chispas de chocolate.

-Fuiste un niño bueno, merecías una recompensa.-se justifico aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos repentinos golpes provenientes de la puerta interrumpieron el momento. Voltearon a verse confundidos, eran las primeras horas de la mañana y el ruido se repetía entre largos lapsos de tiempo. Con la mirada se pusieron de acuerdo en dejar pasar al sujeto misterioso, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Un compartimento rojo rodante estaba intentando entrar a la habitación, chocando contra la puerta una y otra vez. Entro al laboratorio inmediatamente, se detuvo frente a ellos y algo familiar comenzó a inflarse. Baymax. El robot de vinilo blanco salió de su maleta y camino hacia el universitario.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.-se presento con su típico gesto de saludo.-Mis sensores detectaron un ruido de angustia. ¿Ocurre algún problema, Tadashi?

-Oh, no te preocupes amigo, Honey ya atendió la lesión en mi cabeza.- explico señalando los vendajes que cubrían su frente.

-Te escaneare en busca de heridas. Escaneo completo. Afortunadamente, no sufriste ninguna lesión cerebral de ningún tipo, y recibiste la atención médica adecuada en tu golpe externo.

-¿Escuchaste, Honey? Te lo dije. Si no hubieras seguido el camino de la química, hubieras sido una gran enfermera.-bromeo sin tomar en cuenta el "cállate" que recibió por respuesta.

-¿La señorita Honey Lemon estaba junto a ti cuando se presento el incidente?- pregunto el robot inclinando la cabeza a un lado y parpadeando varias veces.

-Efectivamente.- respondió el pelinegro.- Pero ella no choco contra el poste, fui yo el despistado esta vez.

-Debo asegurarme de que la señorita Honey Lemon no haya sufrido alguna herida, la escaneare también para evitar futuras complicaciones. Escaneo completo. Señorita Honey Lemon, usted no tiene lesiones físicas recientes en su cuerpo.

-Te lo agradezco Baymax, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado.-hablo algo apresurada con una sonrisa nerviosa. No obstante, nunca se detenía hasta terminar un diagnostico.

-Sin embargo, detecte en sus niveles de hormonas un aumento de _gonadotrofina corionica humana_, característica principal de la gestación.

Tadashi, quien no puso mucha atención al principio de lo que decía el robot, desvío la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y levanto una ceja, extrañado. ¿Gestación? Volteo hacia su novia, quien tenía estampada una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro. Ignorando las constantes suplicas por parte de la joven para que guardara silencio, Baymax continuo ilustrando en su pantalla los ejemplos que mencionaba:

-…Con el paso del tiempo, presentará ciertos síntomas en su organismo relacionados como la ausencia del periodo menstrual, náuseas, vómitos matutinos, fatiga, somnolencia, antojos intensos hacia algunos tipos de alimentos y aumento de las glándulas mamarias para la lactación del nuevo individuo.

-¿Nuevo individuo?-le pregunto Tadashi en desconcierto, esta vez en voz alta.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Honey ya se había dado por vencida en ese momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultar el rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Sus sospechas se volvieron realidad al escuchar las últimas palabras de Baymax.

-Todos los datos coinciden entre sí, señorita Lemon. ¿Diagnóstico? Embarazo_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** La verdad ni siquiera yo se que decir respecto a esto ._.U Originalmente esta historia iba a tener un solo capitulo, donde todo quedaba en suspenso y así toda la cosa (?) Pero al ver los tres chulas peticiones de una continuación, no me hice del rogar y se los concedí -w- (?) Wikipedia facilita nuestras vidas, tampoco es que yo supiera toda esa información de las hormonas o de los síntomas xD Nadie leyó las notas de la autora del primer capítulo, donde especificaba que intente probar un nuevo estilo de escritura más simple y sencillo, resulta evidente porque todos se quejaron de eso, los estaré vigilando e.e (?)

¿Habrá continuación? Eso depende de ustedes, si me demuestran que lo leyeron dejando sus hermosos _reviews _ya sea para quejarse, dar su opinión o simplemente porque les di lastima x3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi_


	3. Nunca despiertes a un gato

El robot, después de concluir su argumento, fue a su zona de recarga y se desinfló sin decir nada más. A pesar de que lo único que hacía era obedecer las órdenes de desactivarse, más bien parecía que era un ladrón huyendo de la escena del crimen. Estaban solos de nuevo. Nadie quería dar el primer paso, pero por desgracia, era necesario.

-¿Estabas enterada, Honey? ¿Me lo estuviste ocultando todo este tiempo?-le pregunto el universitario llevándose su mano a la frente con frustración.

-Si te soy sincera, en realidad lo sospechaba, aunque siempre lo dejaba pasar sin hacerme una prueba o algo por el estilo. No presentaba, ni presento aún, los síntomas para confirmarlo.-señalo igual de frustrada.

-¿Pero cuando fue que….?-empezó el pelinegro, dejando la pregunta suspendida en el aire. Un vago recuerdo atravesó la mente de la pareja. Ambos miraron al suelo y no pudieron estar más ruborizados.

-Creo que ya sabemos la respuesta.-murmuro entre dientes la latina, claramente molesta.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-la cuestiono con un tono rudo.

Ella tampoco sabía la respuesta. ¿Ahora qué? Se encontraba igual de desorientada. Diecinueve años. Iba a ser madre a esa edad. Estaba completamente aterrada. ¿Qué iban a pensar de ella los demás? Observo a su compañero. Estaba caminando de un extremo a otro de la habitación, buscando una respuesta, una solución; a punto de perder la cordura. Vaya situación alentadora.

-No sé tú, pero yo no pienso…-sintió que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Detestaba decir la palabra "aborto", le parecía algo de lo más descorazonado y cruel. Trago saliva.-…deshacerme del producto.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo el joven suavizando la mirada. Este se acerco y la envolvió en un abrazo. Odiaba ser tan duro con ella. No era su culpa del todo; él también estuvo completamente involucrado cuando lo concibió.- Perdón por mi comportamiento. Es que sucedió de manera tan… repentina, y son muchas cosas que procesar.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes.-le respondió la latina mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Entonces, ¿estamos juntos en esto?

Honey le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que ambos mostraran una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Parecían niños de vez en cuando; no valía la pena pelear por cosas insignificantes.

-Por supuesto.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato; cómodamente acurrucados en los brazos del otro, y probablemente hubieran seguido así de no ser por las voces de los estudiantes acercándose al edificio.

-¿Honey?-le susurró en el oído, como si temiera despertarla.

-¿Mmm?-respondió la joven igual en voz baja.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me enseñes tu proyecto.-le informo al escuchar el bullicio de los pasillos cada vez más fuerte.

Honey, quien no había entendido la indirecta al principio, lo miro con cara de desconcierto hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que las clases ya habían iniciado.

-¡Ay! ¡Tienes razón!-exclamo abrumada y se separo rápidamente de su pareja, retomando la compostura. Se suponía que ella seguía soltera, como Tadashi. Nadie podía ver de esa manera a dos personas que "en teoría" no están saliendo con alguien. Finalmente le mostró el proyecto en el que trabajo y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre el tema en lo que resto del día, como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Tadashi necesitaba platicar sobre sus preocupaciones con alguien. No profundizo tanto la conversación que tuvo con Hiro debido a que su hermano era aun muy joven para entenderlo. Eso no signifique que no le ayudo charlar con él al respecto. Además, sus estruendosos ronquidos eran prueba suficiente de que estaba profundamente dormido. Su mirada se volcó hacia el compartimento rojo. Tal vez su invento llegara a orientarlo un poco.<p>

-Baymax.-lo llamo entre susurros.

Se escucho un leve _beep_ en la habitación, y en menos de unos segundos, el robot de asistencia médica se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Sí, Tadashi?

Meses atrás, lo programo para que también se activara al llamarlo por su nombre, ya que sonaba algo ridículo decir _auch_ cada vez que uno quisiera hablar con él.

-Yo… solo quería darte las gracias por comunicarme sobre el embarazo de Honey.-le dijo con sincero agradecimiento.

-Es mí deber cuidar de la salud de mis pacientes.-contesto en su voz monótona.-La falta de conocimiento acerca de una enfermedad que estas padeciendo ocasiona diversos riesgos debido a que se desconoce como tomar las medidas para prevenirlo o curarlo.

-Ni me lo quiero imaginar, amigo.-murmuro pensando de nuevo en Honey. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella lo hubiera mantenido en secreto? Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

-Mis sensores indican que estas experimentando un sentimiento de angustia. ¿Sucede algún problema?

-No… quiero decir, sí… bueno, en realidad no es un problema, más bien una complicación o reto.-vacilo en un intento de organizar sus pensamientos.-Tampoco espero que lo entiendas, no tengo ninguna herida o lesión si a ese tipo de situaciones te refieres.

-Es importante mantener una salud tanto física como mental para un desarrollo pleno y saludable. Podría hacer el intento de ayudarte utilizando el diálogo, no obstante, sería necesario que me comunicaras cuál es la razón de tu angustia, Tadashi.

-Creo que es porque ahora sé que mi novia está esperando un hijo mío.-se encogió de hombros.

Baymax inclino se cabeza de lado y parpadeo varias veces, claramente confundido.

-Me resulta difícil comprender porque la llegada de un bebé provoca tanta preocupación.

-No se trata solo del niño en sí, hablo de que… como decírtelo…-cubrió el rostro entre sus manos, buscando una explicación que sea entendible para el robot.-No me siento preparado para manejar toda responsabilidad que conlleva ser padre, supongo. Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en la reacción que tendrá la tía Cass cuando se entere.

-No es necesario, cariño.-una voz conocida retumbo por las paredes de la habitación. Los ojos del joven pelinegro se llenaron de terror, tan asustado como para hablar. Baymax, en cambio, saludo como de costumbre:

-Gusto en verla, señora Hamada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chan, chan, chan~ *musiquita dramática* (?) (no me juzguen, es difícil hacer los efectos de sonido con palabras xP) Creo que esto se pondrá interesante xD

Vaya, ¡actualice en menos de tres días! o.o Ustedes lo pidieron, yo se los concedo uwu (grite como loca al ver cuantos _reviews _tuvo el capítulo anterior, se los juro x3) Este estuvo algo cortito, debo admitir, pero queda en suspenso c:

La conversación Baymax-Tadashi iba a ser más larga, pero creo que eso lo dejaremos en manos de alguien más, si es que saben a quién me refiero ewe

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como_ Sammy Heroes, resplandorrosa626, fan-de-caidos-del-mapa, Valeria Grayson, jobatchi _y _tomoyo0000001, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3 (ya vieron que si le echo ganas cuando veo que hay gente que lee mis fanfics (?)

De ustedes dependerá si seguimos o no con esta historia completamente random y sin sentido, contestare con gusto todas las quejas, dudas o sugerencias posibles c:

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	4. Todos los secretos salen a la luz

Entre toda la oscuridad que inundaba la recámara, resultaba difícil alcanzar a divisar la silueta de una mujer, gato en brazos, al lado de las escaleras. Era comprensible que en todo ese tiempo no se haya percatado de su silenciosa presencia. Sin embargo, ahora pagaría caro gracias a su falta de atención.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Mochi contrastaban con el profundo negro de las sombras que lo rodeaban, lanzándole una de esas miradas burlonas que decían "Estas en serios problemas, chico."

Detestaba cuando esa bola de pelos tenía razón.

-Baymax, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de desactivarte?-pidió la tía Cass mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama.

-No puedo desactivarme hasta que usted diga "Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado"

-Sí, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado, como sea.-replico restándole importancia para enfocarse en algo mucho más importante.

Mientras el robot hacía lo que le pedían, ambas personas permanecieron en silencio. La única escapatoria que le quedaba a Tadashi era la ventana, y no parecía muy buena idea lanzarse desde el tercer piso que digamos. Después de lo más cercano a una eternidad, su sobrino decidió romper el hielo de una vez por todas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto sin estar muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-El necesario.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y qué?

-¿No vas a darme uno de esos largos sermones sobre la prudencia o la responsabilidad al mismo tiempo que devoras una dona tras otra?

-No.

-¿No?

Ahora era él quien estaba atónito. La tía Cass suspiro. Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

-Cielo, ya no tienes siete años.-le dijo en un tono de voz suave y calmado.- No te voy a andar diciendo todo el tiempo lo que está bien y lo que está mal, porque eso ya lo sabes. Eres un adulto. Tú mismo te haces responsables de tus actos y asumes las consecuencias que estas conllevan. Y en ocasiones yo soy la que debo entender que mi pequeño hombrecito ya creció y es capaz de formar su propia familia.

-Oh…-alcanzo a decir. Su tía se lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que pensó. Sin embargo, le quedaban varias preocupaciones rodando en su cabeza.-Pero tía Cass… yo aún no estoy listo.

-Nadie lo está, cariño. Nunca te sentirás lo suficientemente preparado para hacerte cargo de una nueva vida. Ustedes tienen nueve meses para ponerse de acuerdo o conseguir todo lo necesario para darle la bienvenida al niño. En cambio, yo no tuve tiempo alguno.-le dijo apartando la mirada hacia su ventana, nostálgica.-Extraño mucho a tu madre. El accidente paso, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Pero, los tenía a ustedes. Y estaba dispuesta a sacarlos adelante.

El joven pelinegro no supo que responder. Eran pocas las veces en las que la tía Cass mencionaba a su hermana. Se le veía como si estuviera perdida en otro lado, con una sonrisa soñadora, pensando en un recuerdo feliz. Tenía que conocer el secreto del éxito.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Cómo lograste cuidarnos a nosotros por más de diez años?

La tía Cass se quedo pensativa.

-Requiere de esfuerzo, dedicación, trabajo y mucho, mucho amor. El amor es la base de todo, es el impulso que te obliga a hacerlo. Toma tiempo, lágrimas y sudor criar a un niño. Pero, según lo que pienso, al final vale la pena. Y creces como persona.

-¿En serio?-la conversación lo estaba animando un poco.

-Mírame a mí. Yo antes de tenerlos a mi cuidado ni siquiera hubiera podido lidiar con Mochi. ¡Y ese gato lo único que hace es dormir, comer y arañar el sofá!

Rieron. Mochi no los miro con buena cara, consciente de que se estaban burlando de él.

-Lo que quiero decir, tesoro, es que todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Y será muy duro la transición del cambio. Nos afecta a todos. A ti. A Honey. Al bebé. A tus amigos. A mí.-hizo una leve pausa.-A Hiro.

-¿A Hiro?-pregunto no muy convencido.- ¿En qué le afectaría si él se veía muy emocionado?

-Por supuesto que va a estar feliz por ti. No obstante, los efectos del cambio se harán cada vez más presentes en el transcurso del tiempo. Empezarás a enfocar toda tu atención a tu novia y al hijo que esperan, sin tiempo libre para pasarlo con tu hermano. Imagínate, si antes te lo impedían los proyectos escolares ¿Cómo será cuando tengas que cuidar a un bebé? Probablemente, después van a querer formar juntos una unidad económica, y sin que te des cuenta, ya te habrás mudado, tendrás un empleo, los preparativos de la boda, impuestos que pagar, luego la crisis, colegiaturas elevadas, el segundo niño…

La tía Cass estaba enumerando la lista entera a toda velocidad, rara vez dejando un espacio para respirar y con todos los nervios encima.

-Tranquila, tía. Tómatelo con calma.-le pidió Tadashi poniéndole las manos en su hombro. Los roles se habían invertido y ahora era él quien se preocupaba por ella.-Respira profundo.

-Perdón, dulzura. Lo que sucede es que pase por lo mismo que Hiro pasará. Cuando mi hermana, quiero decir, tu madre, se casó con tu padre, yo tenía aproximadamente la edad de tu hermano. Fue difícil para mí acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi hermana ya no tenía el tiempo que solía dedicárselo a mí. Podría ser fastidiosa en ocasiones, pero aún así la quería mucho.

Otro silencio. Su sobrino espero a que continuara con su relato, sin embargo, la mujer decidió dejar hasta ahí la conversación. Había tocado mucho el tema de sus padres.

-Recuerda que te quiero mucho, corazón. Y por amor, todo se puede lograr.

Asintió. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, lo arropo como cuando era niño y le dio las buenas noches. Cuando la tía Cass estaba a punto de irse, un estruendoso ronquido por parte del otro inquilino retumbo por la habitación, sobresaltándola en el instante.

-¿Siempre ronca tan fuerte?-le pregunto asustada y divertida a la vez.

-Todas las noches de su vida lo ha hecho.-respondió con los ojos cerrados por el sueño.

-¡Yo creía que era Mochi!-exclamo entre risas, bajando las escaleras para al fin poder descansar.

Por primera vez en días, Tadashi gozo de una noche sin sueños.

* * *

><p>-¡Honey Lemon, has estado encerrada ahí por horas!-grito Gogo golpeando la puerta que conducía al sanitario con su puño frenéticamente.<p>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la pareja se entero del sorpresivo embarazo, y hasta ese momento ningún síntoma se había presentado.

Obviamente no podían difundir el chisme así porque sí; preferían mantener un perfil bajo ante los demás y cuando llegue el momento necesario, anunciarle a personas de confianza su pequeño secretito.

Por parte de la familia de Tadashi, que se reduce a Hiro y a la tía Cass, ya estaban informados y al tanto de las últimas noticias, preguntando constantemente por el estado en el que se encontraba la futura madre.

Y sobre la familia de Honey… en realidad, los padres de esta aún no saben de su embarazo. El padre biológico desapareció cuando era niña y la madre pasaba los restos de sus días aterrada por la violencia familiar que ocurría en casa. Esa era la razón por la que Honey se volvió autosuficiente con el paso de los años. Apenas tuvo la edad necesaria se largo de ahí para vivir sola en un apartamento y tener un empleo de medio tiempo en un café. Los estudios y gastos en general estaban pagados por parte de su madre.

El problema que presentaban ellos actualmente era como se lo iban a decir a su grupo de amigos. No podían aparecer un día frente a ellos y decir:

"¡Hola! ¿Quieren que les cuente algo gracioso, chicos? Honey Lemon y yo estuvimos saliendo en secreto por más tres años y ahora la pobre termino embarazada por un descuido. Curioso, ¿no?"

No, definitivamente no.

-¡Honey! ¡Sal de una maldita vez antes de que tumbe la puerta de una patada! ¡Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo, rubia!-le advirtió a gritos a punto de cumplir su amenaza, de no ser que su amiga haya abierto la puerta justo a tiempo.

-No es necesario, Gogo. Ya me encuentro mejor… no, ¡espera!-alcanzo a decir antes de volver a encerrarse para vomitar en el excusado.

La pelinegra tuvo que soportar la banda sonora que ocurría detrás de esas puertas, asqueada.

-En serio, limoncito ¿Qué clase de porquería comiste anoche como para que te cayera así de mal?-pregunto con la paciencia hasta el límite.

Honey abrió la puerta de nuevo, tambaleándose. No tenía muy buen rostro y se le veía enferma.

-Muy bien, puedes pasar.-le ofreció mientras se lanzaba directamente hacia el sofá.

-Ehmm, por esta vez, paso.-contesto tomando asiento a su lado.- ¿Te sientes mal? Podría pedirle a Baymax que te escaneara para buscar cual es el problema.

Honey quedo petrificada. Si de algo estaba segura era de que no iba a volver a permitir que ese robot metiche se involucrara en sus asuntos personales

-Gracias, pero seguramente fue causa de un alimento contaminado. Las reacciones químicas que puede tener con los líquidos gastrointestinales llegan a conducir al vomito, como una alternativa para deshacer de tu organismo el...

-Mira, si vas a empezar con tus largas y aburridas platicas sobre tus famosas reacciones químicas, mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí.-la corto en seco al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.-Entonces, ¿no tienes nada importante que quieras contarme?

-Absolutamente nada.-respondió despidiéndose con un ademán.

-Como quieras. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, _waffles.*_-le dijo en un tono burlón devolviéndole el gesto. Y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, añadió.-Por cierto, debes de relajarte más a menudo, rubia, que tú ya sabes perfectamente que no le diré a nadie el secretito de tu embarazo. Bueno, hasta la vista.

Al salir de la habitación, Gogo perdió la oportunidad de ver el rostro boquiabierto de su amiga con todas las palabras pegadas a la boca.

¿En serio se le daba tan mal mentir?

* * *

><p>*Gogo hace referencia de que uno de los complementos que suelen añadirse a los <em>waffles<em> es la miel, justo como el nombre de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Siendo sincera, este fue el capítulo que más se me ha complicado escribir hasta ahora.

Para empezar, la plática entre la tía Cass y su sobrino es una parte fundamental de la historia, y a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, opte por una reacción diferente a lo que se suele esperar de alguien como ella. La Tía Cass no se enojo, ni se emociono, sino le brindo a Tadashi consejos necesarios para orientarlo en el mar de confusiones en el que se encontraba. Lo sé, soy toda una poeta uwu (?) Además, no quería hacerlo tan tedioso ni aburrido de leer, y la verdad fue todo un reto para mí equilibrar lo emocional añadiéndole ciertas dosis de humor -w-

Segundo, la clásica pregunta; ¿Y ahora qué? No se me ocurría lo que podría suceder después de la conversación nocturna, así que decidí añadir a la enigmática Gogo para apoyarme ;) Esto se debe a que este fanfic, a diferencia de los demás, no tiene un final definido. Podría acabar inconcluso, en tragedia o un final feliz, sin embargo, eso dependerá del modo en el que yo esté cuando tenga que escribirlo :] *risa maligna* (?)

Tercero, **quiero que me den su opinión.** Voy a hacer una votación para determinar si el futuro hijo de esta pareja será niño o niña c: Obviamente aun falta para el momento en el que este nazca, pero quiero determinarlo de una vez antes de que llegue la temible falta de ideas y de inspiración D: Entonces sería hermoso si en sus _reviews _comentaran si debería ser niño o niña, y de paso sugerir un nombre para este (me convencerían más si incluyera su significado :3)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _Lisbeth, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, tomoyo0000001, Mitsuki-chan17, artemisa93, Neverlander y a megafanzx,_ no saben lo mucho que significa para mí :D

Y un agradecimiento especial a _Valeria Grayson__, _por darme la idea de mencionar a los padres fallecidos de nuestro querido _Dashi_, sin su ayuda no le hubiera podido dar el toque profundo y sentimental que le faltaba x3

¿Habrá continuación? Ustedes ya saben que hacer e.e (si, lo sé, este capítulo no fue tan bueno como los demás, pero me recuperare, ¿oki? :c)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	5. Esto no salió como lo esperaba

-¿Acaso no era algo obvio? No sabía que era la única que se había dado cuenta.

Honey le lanzo una mirada de "A mí no me engañas" Gogo soltó un suspiro gordo.

-Está bien, tú ganas.- mascullo quejumbrosa. Detestaba cuando su amiga tenía razón.- Sabía que ustedes me estaban ocultando algo, así que ayer puse bajo presión al hermanito de Tadashi hasta que soltara la sopa. No es muy bueno mintiendo, que digamos.

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, siendo cortada en seco por su compañera.

-Ya sé que va en contra de la ley amenazar físicamente a un menor de edad, pero tú sabes que mi relación con el gobierno no es la mejor.

-Gogo…

-Y ni pienses defenderlo, que ese mocoso es un criminal en potencia. Ni yo haría algo tan tonto como asistir a peleas ilegales de robots.

-Gogo…

-Sí, puede que una vez golpee a un policía por querer multarme por exceso de velocidad. O sobre el incidente de los discos electromagnéticos persiguiendo a todos los que tuvieran aretes y perforaciones. Tampoco olvidemos esa otra ocasión donde robe un sombrero de mariachi y cantaba a todo pulmón canciones rancheras, mas fue culpa de los efectos del alcohol, no mía, y también…

-Gogo, tengo miedo.

Por primera vez, detuvo su relato. Volteo a verla, notando por primera vez su mirada tan triste cual flor marchita, con los ojos vidriosos por sus intentos de contener el llanto; temor y angustia reflejada en ellos. Ni un rastro de alegría, ni de esperanza. De repente, una gran culpa la ataco por dentro. Mientras ella se quejaba de sus insignificantes problemas personales; su amiga sufría en silencio. Tenía que ayudar de alguna manera.

Pudo decirle muchas cosas, cualquier consejo sabio que la orientara, que la hiciera sentir mejor. Sintió unos inmensos deseos de expresarle el enorme cariño que le ha tenido a través de los años, a pesar de no demostrarlo siempre, decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se encontraba sola, que saldría adelante como siempre, que tenía amigos que la amaban incondicionalmente, como ella. Sin embargo, solo un par de palabras sus labios pudieron pronunciar.

-Lo sé.

Extendió sus brazos a los lados, y Honey no tardo en lanzarse a ellos, llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro. Gogo, vacilante, le devolvió el abrazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Continuó entre sollozos, liberando todo el estrés contenido en los últimos meses; el maquillaje negro corriéndose en su rostro.

-Déjalo salir. No pasa nada.- le susurro su amiga en el oído, con una dulzura desconocida de ella.

Honey permaneció así por un largo periodo de tiempo que pareció eterno, perdida en el misterioso mundo de las lágrimas. Por si fuera poco; cada vez que lograba tranquilizarse, en cuestión de segundos, el llanto regresaba de golpe con energía renovada, y, por desgracia, las hormonas del embarazo no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Gogo se mantuvo siempre a su lado para consolarla, pasándole pañuelos desechables de vez en cuando, con una paciencia infinita capaz de tolerar su inestabilidad emocional –hubo un punto donde ella empezó a reírse descontroladamente para volver a colapsarse en un estado de profunda depresión. Cuando finalmente se desahogo por completo, respiro profundamente. Su nariz seguía moqueando y un hipo sonoro no la dejaba en paz, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había quitado un peso de encima. Volteo a ver a su compañera, quien la miraba inquisitiva; esperando otro derrumbe de emociones digna de ayuda psiquiátrica.

-Gracias.-murmuro con sincero agradecimiento; una sonrisita imperceptible dibujada en su rostro.

-No hay de que.-le regreso la sonrisa.-Por cierto; muero por ver la expresión de los chicos al enterarse sobre esto. Si de por sí a Wasabi casi se le cayó la mandíbula hasta al piso al enterarse de que su marca favorita de productos de limpieza era un fraude; imagínate esto.

-Hablando de eso…-empezó Honey con nerviosismo.

-No me digas que no piensas contarle a los chicos de tu futuro hijo.-le dijo Gogo frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo estoy esperando el momento correcto.

-¿Y cuándo será? ¿Cuándo tu pancita este a todo dar con el paquete? ¿O cuando ya tengas al chamaco caminando por ahí agarrado de tu mano?-cruzo sus brazos, molesta.-Yo no lo creo.

Honey soltó un suspiro de frustración. Observo con sospecha como su amiga agarraba su teléfono marcando un número con las teclas.

-¿A quién llamas?

-A los chicos.-replico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, colocando el auricular cerca de su oído.- Acabare con todo este drama de una vez por todas.

Sin previo aviso, la joven latina ya se le había abalanzado para arrebatarle el teléfono, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas contra la pelinegra. Ella se resistió, apartando su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra alzaba lejos de ella el dispositivo. Honey aparto su barrera de un manotazo, quitándole el celular y extendiéndolo hacia arriba, Gogo intentando alcanzarlo sin mucho éxito a saltitos. Colmando su paciencia, la empujo cayendo ambas al suelo, combatiéndose entre jalones de pelo y rasguños en la cara.

-_¿Hola?-_pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Gogo se levanto triunfante, celular en manos, toda despeinada, pero victoriosa.

-Hola, fenómeno. Soy Gogo.-saludo ella, ignorando las constantes suplicas de su compañera.- Necesito que todos ustedes se reúnan conmigo y Honey en menos de quince minutos, a las afueras del SFIT. Es urgente.

-¡No la escuches! ¡Está loca!-Honey le grito al micrófono del dispositivo, siendo silenciada por la mano de la pelinegra cubriendo su boca.

-_¿En cuánto tiempo dijiste?_-pregunto sin tomarle mucha importancia lo que acababa de decir la otra chica.

-En quince minutos, pero gracias a tu falta de atención, se reduce a diez y contando.

-_Muy bien, vamos para allá._

Fin de la llamada. Gogo quito su mano del rostro de Honey, asqueada.

-_Eww, _¿me lamiste la mano?

-No, son los mocos por el llanto.-replico con una sonrisa maliciosa, feliz de haber conseguido su venganza.

La ciclista saco la lengua para afuera en señal de asco absoluto, quitándose los restos de los residuos con toallitas húmedas desinfectantes y probablemente usaría gel anti-bacterial cada cinco minutos por el resto de la semana. Ambas regresaron sus peinados a su estado original; no solían pelear seguido físicamente, pero cuando sucedía, era mejor no intervenir por el bien común. Salieron hacia el lugar a donde habían acordado, y en menos de unos minutos, los otros chicos habían llegado.

Honey tuvo ganas de vomitar. Y no por el bebé, sino por los nervios. Sus piernas flaqueaban; probablemente se desmayaría antes de poder decir nada. No era tan mala la idea. Ojalá pasara.

-_Los Ángeles de Fred, reportándose en su misión.-_exclamo Fred con voz grave de agente secreto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Wasabi.

Tadashi volteó a ver a Honey, como varias veces anteriores. En ocasiones, con sólo una mirada, podían comprender muchas cosas. Al encontrarse sus ojos por un segundo, la rubia rompió el contacto visual, volteando para otro lado. Eso fue suficiente para saber lo que estaba por venir.

-Acompáñenme. Vamos a un lugar un poco menos concurrido.-aviso Gogo con un ademán, el grupo siguiéndola a sus espaldas.

Los condujo a una mesa de la cafetería al exterior, apartado de todas las demás mesas. Solía ser su punto de reunión en el almuerzo, y no había mejor sitio escondido que ese. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa circular, esperando a ver quien tomaba la iniciativa de hablar primero.

-¿Y… no nos van a decir nada?-el moreno rompió el silencio.

-Yo no. El genio malvado de la robótica y el limoncito dulce lo harán.-replico Gogo, señalándolos con su dedo acusador.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la pareja al mismo tiempo, expectantes. Con todas esas miradas sobre ellos, los dos sintieron estar más en un interrogatorio que en una plática amistosa.

-Bueno… la verdad…- balbuceo Honey, buscando las palabras correctas. Al final, no soporto toda esa presión y rompió en llanto. De nuevo.- ¡Ay! No puedo hacerlo, Dashi. Tú diles.

-¿Decirnos qué?-pregunto Fred.- Si se van a tardar con esto, mejor compró algo de beber en la cafetería. Muero de sed.

-¡No te vayas!-reclamo Gogo en un intento de agarrarlo de la camisa, mas fue en vano; ya se había ido. Refunfuño, impaciente. No estaba saliendo su plan tal como espero.

Tuvieron que esperar por un par de minutos, con Honey llorando en el lecho de Tadashi y Fred probablemente distraído en otra cosa. Wasabi y Gogo se quedaron en silencio. El rubio regreso con un vaso grande de refresco y una bolsa de frituras en manos.

-Muy bien, estoy preparado.-exclamo dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida mediante el popote.

-Lo que sucede es que Honey y yo hemos estado saliendo…-confeso Tadashi al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuello con una mano, incómodo. Los chicos asintieron en compresión. Sin embargo, él aún no había acabado.-… en realidad, tenemos un noviazgo de más de tres años.

Fred escupió su bebida en el instante, incrédulo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y nunca no los dijeron?-exclamo algo ofendido.- ¡Es… increíble!

-Lo siento.-gimoteo Honey como un animalito herido.

-No, es increíble… ¡en el sentido bueno! ¡Felicidades! ¡Vaya, ni sé qué decir! Y mucho menos Wasabi.-comento al ver al pobre maniático de la limpieza mudo del asombro. Tomo su bolsa de frituras y empezó a lanzarse un par a la boca.

Gogo observo al pelinegro con suspicacia. Lo peor estaba por venir.

-El caso es que, eso no es todo.-soltó un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.-Nosotros dos… estamos esperando un hijo.

Definitivamente, la reacción en serie no fue para nada agradable.

Wasabi casi cae desmayado y Fred termino atragantándose con un pedazo de comida. Tosió varias veces hasta llegar al grado de tener que recibir primeros auxilios por parte de su compañera, apretándole del estomago hacia el pecho abajo y arriba en un ritmo constante. Los futuros padres tuvieron que presenciar el espectáculo, horrorizados. Cuando al fin salió de su organismo, le tomo un tiempo recuperarse del incidente. Wasabi seguía inmóvil.

-_"Gracias, Gogo, acabas de salvar mi vida" _Pues no hay de qué.-bufo ella imitándolo en burla.

-Perdón…- se disculpo entre jadeos.- ¿Qué tal… si te lo compenso… con una salida… a algún lugar?

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy bien así.-rechazo su oferta sentándose de nuevo en la silla.- Y por favor, que alguien ayude al otro _nerd_, que creo que ya lo perdimos.

-No, solo estoy algo… impactado, es todo.-murmuro aún sin mover algún musculo. Estaría pensando en los gérmenes que traían los pañales sucios, seguramente.- ¿Cuándo… nace?

-En siete meses.-contesto Honey con hilo de voz.

-Bueno, este año nos graduamos, así que de eso no deben preocuparse.-puntualizo Gogo.-Quiero que sepan que cuentan con mi apoyo.

-Y el mío.-corroboró Wasabi.

-¡No se olviden de mí!-exclamo Fred alzando ambas manos, después de recuperar el aire perdido.- A mí también me cuesta creer que la pequeña Honey de once años a la que conocí, esa que le gustaba hacer trencitas con mi cabello, haya crecido tan… rápido.

-¿Estás…llorando?-pregunto Gogo divertida al ver una lagrimita rodando por su mejilla.

-No, yo solo… esto es…-finalmente, se rindió.- Agh, ¿A quién engaño? ¡Esto es imposible! _¡Mi pequeña niña ya crecioooooó! -_alcanzo a gritar antes de llorar amargamente, abrazando a Wasabi del hombro sin su consentimiento. Este no lo miraba con buena cara; le estaban embarrando lágrimas y mocos.- ¡Es injusto! ¡Lo único que hacen es sentirme más viejo!

Honey reprimió una risita, olvidando sus problemas por un segundo. Fred podía llegar a ser muy melodramático en ocasiones. Se levanto de su asiento para darle un abrazo, ofreciéndole consuelo.

-Muy bien, ya tuve suficiente. Demasiados berrinches y dramas para mi gusto.-refunfuño Gogo, ganándose otro abrazo de su amiga.- Sí, sí, puedo ser algo gruñona en ocasiones. Ahora, déjame ir.

La joven regreso al lado de su pareja, quien la rodeo del hombro con su brazo, dándole ánimos.

No era necesario pronunciar palabra para saber que a los dos les faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **De nuevo, no tengo ni idea a que vino esto xD Ehmm, ¡viva, actualización! :D

Para empezar, no saben lo feliz que estoy por todas sus sugerencias de nombres que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, desde aquí les mando una galleta virtual como recompensa x3 (si es que no pude decidir alguno, al menos me motivaron a buscar nombres en japonés por mí misma, lol) Aún no diré si será niño o niña el bebé, quiero que sea sorpresa :3

Bueeeno, ahora me enfoque más en Honey, debido a que en los recientes capítulos hablaban la mayor parte de nuestro querido Dashi, y la verdad, no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Además, añadí ciertas dosis de humor para amortiguar el golpe c: ¿Por qué los chicos se gradúan ese mismo año? Porque a mí se me da la regalada gana y punto uwu (?) Y para esas personas quisquillosas; no, amenazar físicamente a alguien NO es un gesto romántico (espero), así que no hice una referencia al ship Hirogo -w-U

Por cierto, al ritmo al que vamos, creo que ya estamos por la mitad de la historia ._.U No es porque ya quiero que termine, sino porque solo tengo planeado otros cinco capítulos más, entonces, si ustedes tienen alguna idea rondando en sus cabecillas (?) no duden en contármela ;) También abrí un _poll_ (esas cosas para votar) en mi perfil, a quien le interese nwn

En conclusión; les dejo esta actualización con mucho gusto y huyo cobardemente :v

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _Valeria Grayson, 1Pikachu1, jobitachi, megafanzx, caripo, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa _y a _Abneris_, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3

¿Quieren continuación? ¿Sí? ¡Entonces no olviden dejar un _review _para más! ;D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	6. Un poco de cátsup da sabor la ensalada

Exhausto.

Era la palabra ideal para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Cansado, sin energías, desanimado… pues eso. Exhausto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par, dejando al descubierto el agotado rostro del joven detrás de ellas. Este camino hacia una puerta en particular del departamento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, arrastrando los pies contra el suelo; saco las llaves de su bolsillo y al colocarlas de la manera correspondiente en el cerrojo, giro la perilla.

Paso al interior de la habitación, tiro al piso de madera su bandolera de mala gana, y en un último esfuerzo, se tumbo al angosto sofá verde limón, sin molestarse en encender la luz. Tal como acostumbraba a hacer en su casa al llegar; se quito su gorra de beisbol dejando al descubierto sus sedosos mechones pelinegros. En ocasiones uno no podía deshacerse de las viejas costumbres así como sí nada.

Le costaba un poco adaptarse al cambio; teniendo que recordarse en numerosas ocasiones que ese no era el café de la tía Cass. No más clientes recurrentes a quien saludar. No más delicioso pan dulce recién salido del horno. No más gatos esponjosos acurrucándose en sus piernas. No más _cabeza hueca_ a quien molestar.

El estrepitoso crujido de los tablones de madera interrumpió sus ensoñaciones; un ruido que se le podría considerar como una alarma gratis que avisaba cuando llegaba alguien aparte de él.

La rubia de ojos verdes atravesó la entrada con el mismo entusiasmo que él. No daba los brinquitos de alegría que solía dar ante la presencia del alguien, pero ella al menos sí permitió que la luz inundara la sala de estar. Tomo asiento al lado del pelinegro, igual de cansada. Ambos se hundieron en el interior del los cojines acolchonados, disfrutando por un segundo ese descanso que les hizo falta en el transcurso del día. Después de recomponerse un poco, se saludaron como si acabaran de darse cuenta que tenían compañía.

-Hola, cariño.-murmuro Tadashi en algo más bien parecido a un suspiro.

-Hola, cielo.-Esbozó una sonrisa triste- ¿Qué tal tú día?

-Estresante.-admitió cubriendo su rostro entre sus dos manos, en un intento de no caer dormido.-Veinticinco niños revoltosos a quienes controlar para mantener un orden. VEINTICINCO. Supongo que esta vez fue peor porque sirvieron en el almuerzo alimentos con porcentajes altos de azúcar.-soltó una risa algo amarga.- Tiene su ironía. Yo antes me quejaba de que mi hermano tuviera tan mala conducta, sin saber que hay gente mucho peor.-suavizo su tono de voz.-Pero tampoco es tan terrorífico como parece.-suspiro.- ¿A ti como te fue?

-Siendo sincera; hoy fue uno de los días más insoportables desde que trabajo como barista. Ambas de mis compañeras se ausentaron y tuve que tomar su puesto junto al mío al mismo tiempo. Estaba abarrotado de clientes. Y aún me falta terminar el ensayo de mi investigación sobre ciertos componentes químicos que deben entregarse mañana a primera hora. Vaya vida que tenemos, ¿no?

Ambos se rieron sin mucho ánimo por la broma, hasta volver a sumirse en un profundo silencio. Su vida había cambiado por completo desde el anuncio de su embarazo, y eso que aún no nacía el bebé. Los dos estaban conscientes de la gran responsabilidad que sería cuidarlo, pero decidieron asumirla de todas formas. A no ser qué…

Probablemente uno de los dos ya se había desmayado por el sueño en ese punto, pero esas sospechas se vinieron abajo gracias a la dulce voz de Honey entre susurros.

-Dashi.-lo llamo con una expresión de angustia plasmada en su rostro. Siempre que ella empezaba con ese tono de voz; se percataba de inmediato que sea lo que estaba por decir; no iba a ser nada bueno.- Quiero que seas del todo sincero. Me he estado preguntando… ¿En serio crees que lograremos lidiar contra todo esto por otros dos meses más? Y después… ¿por varios años?

Podría su mente no pensar con claridad por el cansancio, pero a Tadashi sí le llego el golpe indirecto cuando escucho aquellas palabras. Es imposible. No puede estar refiriéndose a eso… ¿verdad? Honey prosiguió, cabizbaja e insegura de sí misma.

-Apenas llevamos menos de siete semanas con este nuevo estilo de vida; viviendo juntos en mi departamento, con empleos de medio tiempo, nuestros estudios por concluir… y mira en el lamentable estado en el que nos encontramos. Además, tal vez no tengamos los recursos para darle al bebé lo que necesita, ni lo que merece… y siento que soy egoísta al querer conservarlo, no quiero que pase lo mismo por lo que yo pase. –suspiro.- Tú sabes que existen otras opciones… podemos darlo en adopción… escuche que existen muchas familias que…

-No digas eso. Claro que lograremos salir adelante. No me rendiré contigo; ni mucho menos con mi hijo.-la cortó en seco, poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos; severo.- Lo sé, será complicado e implicara de mucho trabajo y dedicación, sin embargo… al final valdrá la pena, y estoy completamente dispuesto a luchar por conseguirlo.

Su novia se quedo callada por unos segundos. Poco a poco; unas lagrimitas brotaron por sus ojos, las cuales seco con la manga de su chaleco; mientras esbozaba una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Estás seguro de que hacemos lo correcto?-pregunto antes de que la silenciara con un corto beso en los labios, provocando que sonriera aún más.

-Vamos por un buen camino, y los ahorros con el dinero de nuestros trabajos lo demuestran. Eso sí; debes dejar de trabajar. Ya es suficiente la presión que sufres por los proyectos universitarios, y esto solo lo empeora. Te hará daño tanto esfuerzo.-ella empezó a protestar, recibiendo como respuesta otro beso, esta vez en la frente.- Sin peros. Puedes ganar dinero con esa tienda online de ropa que tienes.

-Tú ganas, pero solo por esta vez.-contesto risueña, igual que él.

Apoyo su frente junto a la suya, al mismo tiempo que el joven posicionaba su mano sobre su pancita ya crecida, acariciándolo en un gesto cariñoso. Una felicidad indescriptible se apodero de la pareja, sonrientes. De improviso, sintió una leve palmadita proveniente del interior del vientre, justo donde apoyo la mano, sobresaltándolo por un momento.

-¿Patea así de seguido últimamente?-pregunto sorprendido y divertido a la vez.- ¡Es como si fueran dos bebés en vez de uno!

-Nunca se sabe.-contesto ella juguetona.- Al parecer el pequeño Dashi está de acuerdo con lo que dijo su papá.

-O la pequeña Honey.-señalo contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera niña.

-Como sea. Oye, ¿no tienes hambre? Por qué yo sí.

-En ese caso, permíteme prepararle algo a la señorita.

-Pero…

-No más búsqueda de nuevas recetas hasta nuevo aviso. Primera; porque si eres capaz de explotar un laboratorio, ¿qué te impediría explotar la cocina, aparte de mí?-puntualizo.-Segundo; tienes antojos extraños últimamente y yo también necesito comer. Tercero; ahora son dos a quienes alimentar y necesitas ayuda.

-Primera,-empezó, dispuesta a contraatacar.- Fui semi-campeona de un concurso nacional de cocina, así qué no tienes mucho que criticar sobre eso. Segundo, por la misma razón de ese apetito, necesito cocinar mi propia comida. Tercero… confío en ti, vamos a la cocina.

Se puso de pie, quitándose por primera vez en el día sus zapatos de plataforma. Numerosas ocasiones su novio le pidió que dejara de utilizarlos para evitar incidentes, y ella respondió que lo consideraría… luego. Llegaron en cuestión de pocos pasos ya que el lugar no era muy espacioso; y seleccionaron los ingredientes adecuados para llevar a cabo el procedimiento. Empezaron a lavar, desinfectar, cortar, partir, mezclar y picar con sumo cuidado los vegetales.

Al final vertieron el contenido en dos platos, uno para cada uno, y los llevaron a la mesa, satisfechos con el resultado final. Una ensalada.

-Nada mal, ¿no lo crees, Honey Lemon?-pregunto en cierto tono de burla, refiriéndose a la vez que ella dudo de sus habilidades culinarias.

-Sí, pero le falta algo.-agarro una botella de cátsup de una lacena y añadió una generosa cantidad de salsa de tomate a su platillo.-Listo.

-Como dije antes; tienes antojos muy extraños.-comento entre risas tomando asiento en la silla frente a ella.

Comieron con tranquilidad y calma, sin prisas, a diferencia de los otros días de la semana que iban a las carreras y a duras penas podían consumir algo. Conversaron un poco sobre otros temas para distraerse de sus preocupaciones por un momento, como discutiendo quien dividió mejor en varios pedazos el jitomate o qué clase de nombres le inventarían a un vegetal. Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hiro en este momento.-comento el pelinegro después de un rato.

-Probablemente diseñando algún nuevo robot o peleándose con Mochi.

-Tal vez.-se encogió de hombros, jugueteando un poco con una zanahoria. Esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica por unos segundos; de seguro se le vino a la mente algún recuerdo agradable.

Honey comprendió lo mucho que extrañaba Tadashi a su hermano. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola desde hace un par de años; mientras que a él le costaba estar alejado por mucho tiempo de Hiro y su tía Cass. Siempre fue alguien muy unido a su familia.

-Estará bien, Dashi. Recuerda que tiene a Baymax para cuidarlo.-le dijo con suavidad, tomándolo de la mano encima de la mesa circular.- Y podemos visitarlo mañana que es fin de semana y no trabajas en aquella escuela.

-Sería asombroso, Honey.-respondió sintiéndose un poco mejor.-Espero que no sea como la última vez, cuando la tía Cass te bombardeo con trescientos cuarenta y ocho sugerencias de nombres para el bebé en menos de diez minutos, con todo y significado.-rieron al acordarse de aquel día.- Pero sabes que está muy entusiasmada y solo quiere ayudar.

Ella asintió, comprensiva, llevándose otro bocado de ensalada a la boca. Mastico mal y se mordió por accidente el interior de la mejilla, quejándose con un pequeño "Auch."

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.-una voz familiar se presento a sus espaldas.

Volteo a ver detrás de ella, y justo como imagino, el robot blanco en forma de malvavisco se encontraba ahí.

-¿Baymax?-pregunto Tadashi, desconcertado.- Si tú estás aquí… ¿Qué paso con Hiro?

-Me pidió específicamente que ayudara a la señorita Lemon para informarle más sobre prevenciones durante el embarazo.-respondió mientras unas imágenes didácticas se iluminaban en su pantalla y empezaba a enumerar una por una la lista de cuidados.

La pareja cruzo la mirada, confundidos por lo que acababa de decir. No sobre esas medidas de prevención de las que hablaba el asistente de cuidado personal, sino la petición de Hiro en que buscara específicamente a Honey…. Algo muy sospechoso. De inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tadashi consulto su rastreador vía GPS que llevaba también en el bolsillo, y una arruga de desaprobación se formo en su frente.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-pregunto Honey con cierta preocupación.

-Regreso de nuevo a esas peleas robóticas ilegales.-murmuro levantándose de su asiento, mientras se ponía su gorra de béisbol en la cabeza y tomaba las llaves de su motoneta. Acto seguido, abrió de nuevo la puerta y antes de salir al rescate, añadió;- ¡Regresare pronto a lavar los trastes, no te desveles mucho!

La rubia no pudo contestar nada; ya se había ido. Baymax continuaba con su relato abordando el tema de la nutrición requerida para un desarrollo pleno y quien sabe que tanta cosa más. Ella suspiro, levantando ambos platos y dejándolos dentro del fregadero. Volteó a ver al robot, quien se había detenido por un segundo, como si pensará en algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Baymax?-pregunto.

-Para fomentar una mejor conexión con el bebé, es mejor contar con la presencia de los padres, quienes le darán ese afecto y cuidado que necesita, y me desconcierta la repentina ausencia de Tadashi. Señorita Lemon, ¿Por qué no te está acompañando en este momento de la etapa del embarazo?

-Porque en ocasiones, Baymax, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Noooo, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido TTnTT Les dije que no tenía muchas ideas, así que por desgracia pasaron en la historia cuatro meses desde el último capítulo D:

…Pues ni modo, que se le va a hacer (?)

En mi fanfic, Honey Lemon parece que no se cansa nunca ._. Estudia, trabaja, está embarazada de siete meses y anda corriendo por todos lados con esos tacones mega-altísimos :v Intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo posible para que las situaciones no sean tan ilógicas, pero yo soy así :P

Desde hace mucho tiempo, he querido escribir escenas felices de la pareja encariñándose con el bebé aún en el vientre, son tan… ajhalhsjdhkahsh x3 (?) Me gustaría involucrar más, sin embargo, el capítulo sería muy corto, y aunque podría involucrarlo en lo que tengo planeado, será difícil :c

¡De nuevo, nuestro robot favorito entra en acción! :D (interrumpiendo en los peores momentos, lol) No tengo ni idea de cómo pudo infiltrarse al apartamento .-.U Todos sabemos que Baymax puede ser desastroso y ruidoso en ocasiones, aunque sí existen esos momentos donde saca sus habilidades ninjas, esos donde desaparece y aparece de la nada xD Un ejemplo sería la escena cuando salió del café a investigar a donde quería ir el microbot sin ser visto y también cuando asusto a Hiro en aquel lugar abandonado. Está comprobado científicamente (?)

Aclaro que como este es un universo alternativo a la película (por eso Tadashi está vivo, dah~), Hiro no va –aún- a la universidad. A quienes no entendieron las indirectas, nuestro querido Dashi trabaja como profesor dando clases por la tarde a los niños que requieren ayuda en las materias c: Por eso son solo veinticinco alumnos, aparte de que como viven en una ciudad desarrollada, probablemente no hay tantos estudiantes en un mismo salón. Ya de por sí sufre con esa cantidad de chamacos revoltosos… xD Ah, también quiero aclarar de que no trabajan para mantenerse (esos gastos ya están pagados por cortesía de la mamá de Honey, aunque ella ni en cuenta (?), sino para ahorrar para el futuro niño :3

Ehmm… será complicado continuar con el siguiente capítulo ;n; No se me ocurre mucho que añadir a lo que tengo pensado, así que… ¿alguna sugerencia? :P

Tadashi sería el mejor padre del mundo mundial, y punto. Ahora solo tengo que sobrevivir a la guerra de fangirls peleándose por él (?)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _Valeri12 Riffin, Strigidae Winter, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, jobitachi, Valeria Grayson, farizina, megafanzx, ArimiP .M, Miranda Fernandez _y a _Milagros Montero, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí, ¡Cada vez somos más lectores-caritas-de-berenjena! x3 (?)

Y un agradecimiento especial a quienes comentaron, o más bien a quien comento que no shippea el Hirogo; me hizo sentir que no estoy sola en este mundo ;u;

En fin, la actualización estará lista pronto… sí es que recibo sus _reviews._e.e

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	7. Quien tenga la gorra del nerd gana

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, cabeza hueca?

Después de un largo viaje en motoneta, le siguió un largo sermón por parte de su hermano. La tía Cass lo apoyo, hasta que ella misma se canso de tanto hablar que decidió continuar viendo aquella película de terror que pasaba en la televisión junto a Mochi. Tuvieron que subir a su habitación para continuar con la discusión.

Apenas llegaron al tercer piso, Tadashi prosiguió con su relato, mientras Hiro observaba hacia otro lado, ignorándolo en lo posible.

-…las peleas robóticas son ilegales, por enésima vez. ¿Cuándo vas a usar ese cerebro tan maravilloso que tienes en algo productivo?-insistió apuntando su cabeza con su dedo índice. Se percato de la falta de atención de su hermano, y eso solo empeoro su enojo-¡Y no ignores lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Mírame a los ojos!

Hiro puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

-¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Enviar a Baymax con nosotros para qué? ¿Para qué te dejará en paz y no te siguiera? ¿Para qué continúes desperdiciando el potencial que tienes con un tonto robot de pelea?-cuestiono sin pensar en lo que decía.

-Megabot no es un robot tonto de pelea. Me llevo mucho trabajo construirlo.-contesto en un murmuro, cabizbajo. Tadashi se percato que lo ofendió de alguna manera. Intento aligerar el ambiente con algún comentario, siendo interrumpido por el joven adolescente.-Perdón por desobedecerte e infiltrarme de nuevo en una pelea ilegal. No volverá a pasar. Ya no importa.

Acto seguido, él se sentó en el otro borde de su cama, dándole la espalda.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Hiro nunca, pero NUNCA le había dado antes la razón en una discusión. Desde un principio lo noto con una actitud algo extraña, y aunque su desinterés a lo que él decía era normal, el tan repentino cambio de opinión lo desconcertó. Definitivamente, ese niño tenía algo entre manos.

-En serio, Hiro, ¿Por qué regresaste a tus errores de antes? Desde hace menos de un año abandonaste por completo esas peleas clandestinas, ayudas con mayor frecuencia a la tía Cass, toleras a Mochi… Has hecho un gran progreso con tu comportamiento y, así como si nada; vuelves a caer.-le pregunto con más calma al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?-le bufo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, alejándose hasta el otro extremo contrario del mueble.

Sus palabras eran duras e hirieron de sobremanera a Tadashi. Es doloroso cuando tu pequeño hermanito al que has cuidado por tantos años ya no te necesite. Y mucho más si te rechaza de una manera tan agresiva, a pesar de que lo único que quieres es lo mejor para él.

Pero Tadashi no se rindió e insistió todavía más.

-Algo está sucediendo aquí, y no descansaré hasta averiguarlo.-sentenció.- Tengo que saberlo, Hiro; sabes perfectamente que lo que he hecho y lo que estoy haciendo es por tu bien, para poder…

-No es cierto.-el joven adolescente cortó en seco el discurso de su hermano. El tono que utilizo demostraba una gran furia oculta detrás de ella, reflejando un enorme dolor. Aún sin mostrar su rostro, prosiguió enfatizando cada palabra con lentitud.- Todo lo que dices, es falso. Una mentira. Siempre repites lo mismo una y otra vez, en vez de decirme la verdad tal cual es.-por un momento, detuvo su relato y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- Pero no es necesario. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta de la triste realidad, de todas maneras.

Otro silencio incómodo. Tadashi espero a que continuara, mientras que Hiro simplemente mantenía la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, como si eso fuera la cosa más interesante del universo. De repente, rió con frialdad.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso en realidad, si me detengo a pensarlo. Siempre he querido ser independiente y valerme por mi mismo; demostrar que no era un chiquillo tonto a diferencia de lo que creen los demás. Tal vez esa sea una de las mayores razones por las que me obsesionaba tanto con las peleas de robots ilegales. Poder sentirme, aunque sea por un instante, mejor y superior a los que se burlaron de mí, los que dudaron de mi talento… es una muy placentera sensación de venganza; y también muy tentadora, dicho sea de paso. Sin embargo, - añadió, con la mirada al suelo- esta vez fue muy diferente. ¿Cuándo fue la última que me viste o hablaste para preguntarme como me encontraba? ¿Una, dos semanas?-volvió a reír sin mucho ánimo.- Pues no, querido hermano, no fueron dos semanas; ya son meses. Ninguna visita, ni llamada telefónica. **Nada. **Sé perfectamente que no fue tu culpa del todo… bueno, la verdad sí, pero eso es asunto tuyo. Y te extraño. Un poco… tal vez mucho… o demasiado. Desde que tengo uso de la razón he dicho que eres alguien insoportable… y lo eres, pero tu ausencia lo es más.-tomo una pausa para respirar, soltando un suspiro.

Decir todo eso era un golpe bajo a su ego, y le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos. Era frío y calculador por naturaleza, no podían culparlo.

-Por primera vez en meses, volviste a rescatarme de mis problemas, sacarme del apuro, como en los viejos tiempos. Ese sermón que me estabas dando había sido la primera interacción social entre nosotros desde que te mudaste. Baymax ha hecho este proceso un poco más pasajero; me acompaña a donde voy y me cuida como tú; pero sabes que no es lo mismo. No tengo mucho que hacer en casa y las quinientas partidas de ajedrez que jugamos para matar el tiempo ya me tienen harto. Es ridículo hablar sobre todo esto… tengo que ir al grano y punto.

Finalmente, se armo de valor y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

La imagen que se mostraba justo frente al universitario le destrozo el corazón.

En todo ese tiempo, su hermanito menor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir el impulso de llorar, cosa que se notaba por sus ojos rojos y cristalinos que intentaban contener las lágrimas, unas lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta. Su expresión facial demostraba lo difícil que había sido para él adaptarse al cambio. Las últimas palabras que alcanzo a susurrar de su relato fueron las más emotivas… y desgarradoras.

-Dejaste de preocuparte en mí, Tadashi.-al pronunciar esta frase, su voz se quebró.- _Yo ya no te importo._

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, su hermano lo abrazo. Y en vez de empezar a protestar por lo sentimental que era, como solía hacer, cedió de buena gana devolviéndole el gesto. Un leve hipo sonoro no lo dejaba en paz, pero no importaba; Tadashi estaba ahí dándole el afecto que le hizo falta por un largo tiempo.

-No digas eso, cabeza hueca. Eres mi hermanito, y a pesar de lo testarudo y negligente que seas, no signifique que deje de quererte.-le respondió revolviéndole el pelo con su mano.

-Y yo tampoco dejaré de quererte a pesar de lo muy cursi que eres.-contesto con una sonrisa burlona, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano y le quitaba su gorra.

-Mira quien lo dice.-se río junto a él mientras se esforzaba en recuperar aquel objeto tan preciado.

Se pelearon al estilo de un juego parecido a "Quien se quede con la gorra de beisbol del nerd gana" entre risas y carcajadas por el enorme reto de conseguir la victoria; Tadashi podría ser muy alto o fuerte pero Hiro le ganaba en lo que consistía de agilidad y destreza. Después de rendirse y proclamarse a sí mismo el joven prodigio de la robótica el ganador, platicaron sobre ciertas anécdotas de la vida cotidiana. Hubo más bromas y risas de vez en cuando; no obstante, el tema de las peleas era inevitable de mencionar tarde o temprano.

-Nunca dejaste en claro tus motivos sobre tu regreso a las peleas clandestinas, y me gustaría saberlo, en realidad.-comento el pelinegro mayor quien hojeaba unos diseños de robots recién dibujados.

-Oh.-exclamo con cierta sorpresa. Empezó a titubear y exagerar sus movimientos; nunca se le había dado bien mentir, y su hermano lo sabía perfectamente.-…Ehmm… esto… yo… estaba aburrido y… decidí jugar una ronda… por… ¡aburrimiento!... Claro… ¡sí!… eso es…

Río nerviosamente y esbozo una gran sonrisa fingida.

-Mis sensores indican que el paciente demuestra un aumento del ritmo cardíaco y sudoración, lo que podría definirse en dos opciones: pubertad o nerviosismo.

Los dos voltearon hacia el origen de aquella voz, encontrándose frente a frente al robot blanco en forma de malvavisco junto a la rubia embarazada de ojos verdes, no muy contenta que digamos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Tadashi en desconcierto; pensaba que en ese punto su novia ya estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en su apartamento.

-Tardaste mucho, Tadashi.-replico ella con una perceptible molestia en su tono de voz. La había preocupado, y cuando alguien la angustiaba a tal grado, el espectáculo no resultaba nada agradable, y peor si tú fuiste la causa.-Termine el proyecto desde hace un largo rato y por más que esperara; no regresabas. Temerosa de que algo malo te hubiera sucedido, fui a buscarte junto a Baymax.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es la una de la madrugada, Hamada. Estuviste fuera por más de cuatro horas.

El universitario reviso su reloj, confirmando sus sospechas. Puede que se hubiera tardado un poquito más de lo usual. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Honey mantenía su postura firme y de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido. Pocas veces se ponía en ese estado; casi siempre estaba de buen humor y era razonablemente permisiva en diversas situaciones. Hiro nunca la había visto así de enfadada. Tadashi sí; y fueron unas dos veces en los diez años que la conocía que prefería no recordar. Ella fue capaz de retirarle la palabra por una semana entera; tal vez dos.

-Perdón.-murmuro.- Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Más vale que así sea.-rezongo, sin inmutarse.- ¿No entiendes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Tadashi?

-Tampoco fue para tanto.-espeto, llevándole la contraria y poniéndose de pie.-Sabes que esto lo he hecho varias veces y regreso en lo posible.

-Pues esta vez pudo ser diferente. Nunca se sabe. ¡Al menos me hubieras mandado un mensaje o algo para estar tranquila!

-¡No tengo teléfono! Se perdió después del incidente con el café.

-Ya me disculpe por eso. Y eso no es excusa para tu tardanza. Tienes que tomarte esto en serio.

-¡Me lo tomo en serio!

-¡No se nota!

Una extensa discusión dio inicio en ese momento. No gritaban, aunque si hablaban a una voz muy alta en un tono lleno de enojo e irritación. Llego al punto de hablar al mismo tiempo a una velocidad excesiva sin escuchar los argumentos del otro, peleándose por otras cosas ajenas al tema principal, exagerando los ademanes con las manos y defendiendo sus ideas a gritos con una gran determinación. Estaban tan absortos en lo suyo, que no recordaban al pobre niño de catorce años frente a ellos, contemplando la disputa en horror. Era difícil asimilar a dos personas que han sido inseparables desde tiempos inmemorables; discutiendo con tanto desespero casi al grado de ser agresivo.

No recordaban al pobre niño frente a ellos, sufriendo en silencio. El remordimiento iba acumulándose en su interior, los gritos de la pareja lo perseguían infiltrándose en su subconsciente, la sangre fue fluyendo en adrenalina a través de sus venas concentrándose en su rostro, unas gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, tomo sus largos cabellos pelinegros entre sus manos, dándoles un brusco jalón, apretó los dientes con una fuerza sobrehumana en un intento de contenerse, hasta ya no poder soportar toda esa culpa dentro de él, y, sin previo aviso, explotó:

-**¡YA BASTA!**

Los dos universitarios olvidaron por un segundo sus problemas al escuchar el grito, volteando a ver en unísono al menor de los hermanos Hamada.

-Mi hermano tardo tanto tiempo porque fui a una localidad a las afueras de la ciudad, y el viaje tomaba una hora de ida y de regreso. Además, el lugar era tan concurrido que le costó trabajo ubicarme entre tanta gente, y ni hablemos de cómo me defendió cuando un oponente estaba a punto de herirme físicamente. Me salvo la vida, y siempre lo he apreciado aunque nunca lo admita. Es mi culpa. Lo lamento. Dejen de discutir.

La expresión de ambos se suavizo hasta regresar a su estado habitual. Cruzaron una mirada rápida, y, sin necesidad de hablar, se pusieron de acuerdo de lo que tenían que hacer a continuación. Se sentaron cada uno en un costado al lado de Hiro, poniéndole una mano en un hombro en señal de calma.

-No pasa nada.-le aseguro Honey con dulzura; un cambio muy drástico al que tenía minutos antes.-Sé que tú y tu hermano terminan siempre haciendo lo correcto. Solo fui tan dura con él por el susto y la angustia que tenía, sumándole el estrés que necesitábamos liberar desde hace tiempo, ¿no es así, cariño?-Tadashi asintió.- Lo que queremos saber es, ¿Qué te motivo a continuar con esto?

El pelinegro pareció recordar algo de súbito y saco un grueso fajo de billetes de su bolsillo, entregándoselo a la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella lo acepto, confundida.

-¿Qué… es esto?-pregunto revisando el total de dinero que había en él.

-Últimamente han estado trabajando muy duro para ahorrar en los gastos del bebé… y me sentía inservible al no poder ayudarlos. Así que regrese a los combates de robots ilegales con el objetivo de reunir lo suficiente y dárselos en lo posible.

-Entonces… pensabas reunir… ¡¿cien dólares?!-exclamo en sorpresa al terminar de contar los billetes. Hiro se encogió de hombros.

-Entiendo que quieres ayudar, pero está no es la manera correcta de llamar mi atención.-señalo Tadashi, quien fue interrumpido cuando su novia le murmuro algo en el oído, provocando que su sonrisa se agrandará más y más. Al terminar, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con la cabeza de Honey recostada en su hombro, felices por la idea.- Después de pensarlo, los dos decidimos llevarte a dar un recorrido por el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo para que conozcas las instalaciones un poquito mejor.

-¿A tu escuela de nerds?-pregunto Hiro, no muy convencido

-Afirmativo, cabeza hueca. No obstante, eso será mañana a primera hora.-puntualizo al ver a su novia cabeceando por el sueño en su lecho, como niña pequeña.-Primero, tenemos que descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **¡Hola! :D ¿Saben lo contenta que estoy ahora? ¿No? Pues imaginen a un gatito bailando con arcoíris a su alrededor, para que se hagan la idea x3 (?) En realidad estoy así por haber logrado añadir un capítulo más a los planeados, me desagrada tener que acabar tan rápido esta historia, y no lo hubiera podido conseguir sin su ayuda ;u; Así que, ¡gracias!

Cada vez aumentamos el número de palabras por capítulo, aunque no se den cuenta, y me gustaría saber, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Mantenemos este paso o dejamos un límite de 2000 palabras? ;)

Adsadsadsadsadsa~ Hiro es un amor *-* Tan rebelde y orgulloso como siempre, coshita tierna del universo colorido de las drogas (?) Es muy divertido escribir las emociones de este personaje, y disfrute mucho el tiempo que le dedique en desenvolver su personalidad en la historia c: La mayoría de ustedes pidieron un poquito más de protagonismo por parte de él, y lo tomare en cuenta, se los aseguro ;D

Hacía falta una pelea entre esta parejita en particular. Sé que a nadie le gustan estas discusiones, pero me pareció necesario añadirle un toque oscuro a esta estresante fase que están atravesando los dos (nadie tiene tanta paciencia, por el amor de Dios :P) Sin embargo, tarde o temprano –puede que demasiado temprano, diez segundos a lo mucho (?)- ambos ceden y se reconcilian para seguir viviendo felices para siempre en toda la eternosa eternidad uwu (?)

Estaré ausente por un corto tiempo en esta historia, no mucho, lo prometo, pero eso no signifique que deje de subir otros fanfics, creo que estaré más activa que nunca esta semana xD

El siguiente capítulo ya tiene algunas ideas por ahí concretas, aunque no muchas, y ya saben de que toda sugerencia, por más rídicula que sea, es bienvenida :v

Demasiado drama por hoy, mañana saldrá el sol despertando a todos los animalitos del bosque y atacando a las mariposas (?)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _resplandorrosa626, Ale Lucky Star, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, x-Chappy-x, Milagros Montero, Valeria Grayson, Valeri12 Riffin, Mitsuki-chan17, ArimiP.M _y a _Skybutterfly314_, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3

Y un agradecimiento especial a _Mitsuki Dragneel_, por darme la sensacional idea sobre los motivos de Hiro para volver a entrar a las peleas ilegales, sirvió de muchísima ayuda TTuTT (Oh, también les mando un enorme abrazo a _¡Las cinco asombrosas integrantes del grupo no oficial de las inadaptadas que no shippean el Hirogo!_ [?] Somos una fuerza poderosa que conquistara en un futuro no muy próximo al mundo mundial en nombre de las galletitas xD [?] Las quiero, chicas x3)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


End file.
